harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Atak dementorów w Little Whinging
---- Atak dementorów na Dudleya Dursleya i Harry'ego Pottera — atak dwóch dementorów na Dudleya Dursleya i Harry'ego Pottera w 1995 roku. Przyczyny thumb|left|296px|Pojedynek Harrego i Voldemorta24 czerwca 1995, podczas trzeciego zadania Turnieju trójmagicznego, uczestnicy Harry Potter i Cedrik Diggory zostali przeniesieni świstoklikiem na Cmentarz w Little Hangleton. Pojawił się tam też Glizdogon, który zabił Cedrika, a Harrego uwięził i wykorzystał jago krew do odrodzenia Voldemorta. Po odzyskaniu ciała Czarny Pan zmusił chłopca do pojedynkowania się, jednak nie mógł go zabić, przez siostrzane rdzenie ich różdżek. Harremu udało się zabrać ciało towarzysza do Hogwartu, gdzie został zabrany przez Alastora Moodiego, do jego gabinetu. Okazało się, że nie jest to prawdziwy Moody, tylko śmierciożerca Bartemiusz Crouch Jr, zamierzający zabić chłopca. Przeszkodził mu w tym Dumbledore, który ogłuszył oszusta i przesłuchał go podając Veritaserum. Obecny w szkole Minister Magii Korneliusz Knot, nie uwierzył w powrót Voldemorta, a schwytanego Croucha uznał za niepoczytalnego, więc rozkazał dementorowi od razu wykonać wyrok wyssania duszy. Dumbledore próbował później przekonać Ministra do podjęcia działania w sprawie Czarnego Pana, jednak Knot nie uległ, a nawet uznał, że Albus próbuje zakłócić porządek w Ministerstwie i przejąć władzę. Za pomocą Proroka Codziennego, Ministerstwo zaczęło oczerniać Harry'ego i Dumbledorea, oraz zaprzeczało odrodzeniu Voldemorata. Zwolenniczka Korneliusza, Dolores Umbridge postanowiła na własną rękę uciszyć Pottera, by nie rozpowiadał, według niej fałszywych informacji, wysłała do Little Whinging. Przebieg Po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, Harry wrócił do wujostwa w Little Whinging. Drugiego sierpnia podczas pobytu w parku spotkał Dudleya, z którym, pomimo wzajemnej niechęci wracał do domu. Podczas drogi Harry zaczął droczyć się z kuzynem, który odpłacił mu tym samym, naśmiewając się z nocnych jęków czarodzieja. Potter nie wytrzymał, wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w Dudleya, ale nie użył jej. Nagle zrobiło się strasznie zimno i ciemno, przez co Dudley, myśląc że to czary Harrego, zaczął krzyczeć. Potter domyślił się co spowodowało nagłą zmianę pogody, więc kazał kuzynowi się zamknąć. Ten jednak zamiast posłuchać uderzył Harry'ego i go przewrócił, wytrącając mu różdżkę z dłoni. Dudley zaczął uciekać, ale nic nie widząc wpadł na dementora. Potter odruchowo wypowiedział zaklęcie Lumos, przez co jego różdżka zapłonęła mimo, że jej nie trzymał. Gdy chwycił za broń, zobaczył drugiego dementora, sunącego w jego stronę. Czarodziej próbował wyczarować Patronusa, ale przez myśli o śmierci Cedika, nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Gdy upiór zbliżył się i chwycił Harrego za szyję, ten wyobraził sobie twarze Hermiony i Rona, i ostatnim tchnieniem wypowiedział zaklęcie Patronusa. Z jego różdżki wystrzelił srebrny jeleń, który przepędził dementorów. Dudley przez bliski kontakt ze stworzeniem wysysającym z niego szczęście, nie był w stanie się ruszać, sparaliżowany strachem. Gdy niespodziewanie pojawiła się Arabella Figg, czarodziej schował różdżkę, ale starsza kobieta powiedziała mu aby tego nie robił, bo dementorzy mogę wrócić. Okazało się, że Pani Figg jest charłakiem i na prośbę Dumbledorea, strzegła Harrego. Chłopiec pomógł Dudleyowi wstać, ale ten nie mógł iść, wiec Potter zaczął go nieść na plecach. Podczas powrotu do domu, pojawił się Mundungus Fletcher, który miał również pilnować chłopca, ale opuścił stanowisko by sprzedawać skradzione kociołki, za co Arabella uderzyła go w głowę, torbą na zakupy, upomniała i odesłała po Dumbledorea. Skutki Pani Figg zostawiła Harrego i Dudleya pod domem Dursleyów i poszła do siebie, zakazując chłopcu wychodzenia na zewnątrz. Petunia i Vernon na widok stanu swojego syna, bardzo się zmartwili i zaczęli się dopytywać o winowajcę, tego nieszczęścia. Dudley będąc mugolem nie mógł zobaczyć dementorów, wiec uznał, że za wszystko odpowiedzialny jest Harry, którego bez zastanowienia oskarżył. Potter już miał wytłumaczyć jak było na prawdę, gdy nagle do środka wpadła sowa, z listem z Ministerstwa, informującym o wydaleniu Harrego z Hogwartu, za nadużycie magii. Chłopiec zszokowany zignorował prośby o wyjaśnienia i skierował się do wyjścia, ale na drodze stanął mu wuj. Harry zażądał pod groźba użycia czarów, by Vernon go puścił, gdy pojawiła się kolejna sowa. Tym razem to Artur Weasley, napisał, że Dumbledore próbuje to wyjaśnić w Ministerstwie i kazał Harremu zostać u wujów. Chłopiec zastanowił się nad całą sytuacją i zdecydował, że zostanie. Vernon zaczął dopytywać o nalot ptaków, więc Potter przekazał mu wieści przekazane w listach. Gdy wuj usłyszał o nadużyciu magii, uznał, że Harry rzucił na Dudleya zaklęcia i zaczął go oskarżać. Czarodziej zamierzał opowiedzieć wujostwu, jak na prawdę wyglądał incydent, ale pojawiła się kolejna sowa z Ministerstwa, z listem o odwołaniu wydalenia i przesłuchaniu. Harry uznał, że sprawa jest wyjaśniona, więc spróbował wyjść, jednak Vernon go zatrzymał i zażądał dalszych wyjaśnień. Ptter zdążył jedynie opowiedzieć o dementorach, gdy pojawiła się sowa od Syriusza Blacka, z wiadomością, w której każe Haremu zostać u wujów. Po przeczytaniu czarodziej dokończył wyjaśnianie sprawy, ale kiedy wspomniał o Voldemorcie i jego zamiarach, Vernon obawiając się o swoją rodzinę, od razu kazał się Harremu wynosić. Wtedy pojawiła się piąta sowa, jednak tym razem miała ona list do Petunii. Był to wyjec, który po chwili, gdy nikt nie zdecydował się go otworzyć krzyknął "Pamiętaj o moim ostatnim, Petunio!". Ciocia Harrego przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, aż w końcu zażądała by chłopiec został. Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Druga wojna Atak w filmie Nad okolicą zaczęły zbierać się czarne chmury, na których widok gang Dudleya rozbiegł się. Sam Dudley i Harry dopiero po chwili zl w ich ślady. Bardzo szybko zrobiło się ciemno. Kuzyni trafili do tunelu, gdzie pierwszy dementor zaatakował z góry, złapał Harrego za szyję i przycisnął do ściany. Dudley próbował uciec, ale drugi dementor powalił go i zaczął wysysać z niego szczęście. Pierwszy stwór robił to samo z Harrym, ale chłopiec uderzył go różdżką w "twarz", dzięki czemu został oswobodzony. Korzystając z Patronusa w formie mgły (w książce przybrał on cielesna formę), czarodziej odstraszył dementorów. Ciekawostki * Pierwsze zadanie w grach Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, oraz Lego Harry Potter lata 5-7, polega na obronie skulonego Dudleya przed falami dementorów. W obu przypadkach zakończeniem jest wezwanie cielesnego Patronusa, który przepędza wrogów. Występowanie *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7'' en:Dementor attack on Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Druga wojna